


More

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack finds a novel way to show Ianto what the Doctor means to him
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/5023) on 20 December 2008 for the [xmas_kinkathon](https://xmas_kinkathon.livejournal.com/), for [baffledking](https://baffledking%20.livejournal.com/) who wanted Jack/Ianto, double penetration, Ianto being annoyed, first time.
> 
> Beta'd by [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/) with help from [becky_h](https://becky_h.livejournal.com/).

"You never said he was so cute and young-looking," Ianto comments as they walk down the stairs from the Tourist Office.

"You never asked." Jack doesn't ask who 'he' is. Ianto suspects Jack's been waiting for this conversation ever since Gwen's, _"Ooh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older."_ and Ianto's ironic, knowing, _"He's not that young."_

Jack casts a sideways glance at Ianto, a glimmer of warmth in his eyes. "Anyway, you knew what he looked like, didn't you?"

"That's not the point," Ianto insists, without denying it. Of course he knew. Knowing is what he does.

"So what _is_ the point?" Jack asks, looking faintly amused.

"You didn't tell me. Usually, you're extremely vocal about how good-looking your boyfriends are. Well, you're vocal about everything. Which means it wasn't his looks you were there for, so what was it?"

"Ianto." Jack pauses, waiting for the door to open and takes a deep breath. "It's not… I haven't… The Doctor I knew, the Doctor I travelled with, he didn't even _look_ like this one." 

"I know. But you still ran off to be with this one, didn't you? The minute you knew he was there. Three days waiting for you to wake up, then one kiss and you were off to be with him!" Ianto's frustration comes through, however much he tries to keep it under wraps.

Jack glances at him briefly. "I didn't even know he'd changed then. I just knew he was here and I needed to be with him." The door rumbles open and Jack ducks through, then pauses to wait for Ianto to follow, meeting his eyes. "It's different with this one, Ianto. He doesn't… I haven't…" 

"You haven't fucked him?" 

"No."

Ianto purses his lips slightly. "I didn't expect that," he admits, and watches Jack's shoulders drop as tension seeps out of him.

"I haven't really had a chance," he says, meekly.

Ianto sighs, and takes Jack's hands in his own, massaging them gently. "Jack, I can't know about these things if you don't tell me anything."

"Ianto, I – " Jack swallows. "You know what happened, that year. I told you."

"You didn't tell me _that_."

"I pretty much thought it went without saying!"

Ianto inclines his head, acknowledging the point, and lets it go. "And this time?"

"This time, if I'd done anything with him it would have had to have been an orgy." Ianto raises his eyebrows, smirking, at the idea of Jack turning down an orgy, but sobers when he hears the bitterness as Jack adds, "I didn't have a second alone with him."

"I didn't know that either."

Jack's silent a moment. Then he very visibly exhales, forcing himself to relax, thumbs rubbing at the back of Ianto's hands. "I'm sorry. I… It's difficult to talk about him with you."

"Why?"

Jack raises his eyebrows, groaning softly. "Come on, Ianto."

Ianto's eyes finally fall and he drops Jack's hands, heading instead up the stairs to the work area. "All right. I'm sorry, Jack. I _try_ not to be jealous, but I can't help wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"What he's really like? What it is you see in him? What's kept you hanging on for him all these years?" He tries not to sound too desperate, but he knows some of it seeps through into his voice. The Doctor means so _much_ to Jack, and he can't help feeling a little left out.

"He changed my life, Ianto. He changed _me_."

"Yes, but what's he _like_?" He plumps down on the sofa, making it clear he's not going anywhere till he gets his answers this time, and looks up at Jack expectantly. "Tell me, Jack. Please."

Jack hesitates, teeth lightly worrying his lower lip, then lowers himself to the couch beside Ianto. "The current version? Hyper-active, never stops talking and completely uninterested in me." He shrugs slightly. "But that's fine, because I'm not particularly interested in him any more, either."

"Really?" Ianto gives him a deliberately sceptical look, and Jack laughs.

"Yes, really. He's not the same, Ianto. You've read the files, right? Torchwood, UNIT… All that stuff about regeneration, it makes out he's the same guy, but he's not. He's really not. This one's crazy and angsty and he's not the guy I fell in love with."

"So tell me about _him_ , the one before," Ianto says softly, and Jack tips his head back against the wall with a soft exhalation, something between a laugh and a sigh.

Then he turns his head and looks at Ianto, and his eyes look incredibly _old_. Ianto can't leave such a depth of longing uncomforted. He leans in to curl a hand round Jack's jaw and kisses him softly. Jack makes a tiny sound of want and kisses back, gentle and warm but somehow so _lost_ underneath it all that Ianto finds himself wishing savagely that Jack had never met the damn Doctor.

He doesn't let it show, however. He just stays there for a long time, holding and kissing Jack, until Jack finally stops holding back and starts to deepen the kiss, hands coming up to cup Ianto's face, and Ianto gasps because no matter how many times they do this, the intensity of Jack's desire always takes him by surprise. 

Eventually, Jack closes the kiss, pulling back gently, and he no longer looks lost. Instead there's a small smile playing about his lips, and a mischievous light in his eyes. "You want to know, Ianto? You want to know what it was about him, what got me hooked? What it _felt_ like?"

Ianto nods, dumbly.

"Then let me show you." Jack stands gracefully and holds out a hand. After a second's surprise, Ianto takes it and lets Jack pull him to his feet. He's even more surprised when Jack starts to lead him not towards his office but towards the kitchen area. He soon stops wondering about that, though, as Jack starts to talk.

"He was so strong," Jack says, voice pitched low, remembering. "He'd lost his way, for a long time, but Rose brought him back, helped him find his humanity again. Get strong again. And he expected those around him to be strong too. I was cocky, arrogant, smug - _young_ \- and he took me in hand right from the start. He wouldn't stand any nonsense. There was no beating around the bush, just him and his uncompromising expectation that I'd make good, that I'd be _more_ than I was."

He pauses, glancing back at Ianto with a smile. "I'd been running for so long, angry and hurting and acting on instinct. I didn't realise how lost I was, but he did. And he took me in and he brought me back, like Rose had brought him back. The way he'd look at me… You know what he looked like, right?"

Ianto nods, dredging up the memory of the CCTV footage he'd found of Jack with his Doctor, right here in Cardiff – in the plas – in 2006. Tall and spare, long-limbed, sparsely-dressed. Dark. Moody. _Threatening_. "Yes, I know."

A smile flits across Jack's face. "His eyes were so blue. So clear. They seemed to look right through you."

Ianto feels his lips twitch at that description. He's quite familiar with a blue, blue gaze that seems to look right through you.

Jack grins, suddenly, tugging him through into the kitchen. "And he was fantastic in bed."

"Of course he was," Ianto says dryly.

Jack busies himself finding a big bowl and filling it with water from the cold tap. "Took me a while to get him there, of course, but once I did…" He trails off, and Ianto watches him swallow – his gaze faraway on another place and another time – then shake his head slightly, reaching into another cupboard. "He took no prisoners. If he was there for you, you did what he said, gave him your full attention, gave him _everything_. Body, heart and soul. He wouldn't accept anything less."

Ianto shivers suddenly and Jack gives him a wicked grin, placing a food thermometer in the bowl of water and checking the reading. Ianto watches, bemused, as Jack loads ice from the freezer compartment into a shallow dish, then adds cubes to the bowl one by one until the temperature of the water reaches 16˚C. Then he scoops up both bowls and sets off, at last, for his office, with a jerk of his head to indicate Ianto should follow.

Ianto frowns. Sixteen degrees Celsius is ringing a bell somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

Jack puts both bowls down on his desk and goes behind it to flip open their secret drawer. With a grin, he brings out a glass dildo and slips it carefully into the bowl of water, then gets out the lube and slides the drawer shut again. Finally shedding his coat, he comes round the desk again to hang it up, then leans casually against the front of the desk, folding his arms and looking Ianto up and down with eyes gone dark and enticing. "He'd start by telling you to strip. And you know it's not hard to get me out of my clothes – " Ianto snorts and rolls his eyes " – but it was more than that, with him. It was _stripping_. Bare and naked and _his_." He quirks an eyebrow at Ianto and his gaze sweeps pointedly down and up his body again. 

Ianto's mouth is dry and he feels naked already, but he obediently starts to unbutton his jacket. Jack steps up to him as he's pulling the second sleeve off, and he's forced to let the jacket drop instead of going to hang it up because Jack's hand is slipping under his tie and gliding down to free it from his waistcoat before sliding up again to wiggle the knot loose. Ianto wets his lips and watches Jack as he looks down, intent on what he's doing. Ianto concentrates on undoing his cuffs, and breathing. Jack intent on something always takes his breath away. 

Jack pauses with his hand wrapped around Ianto's tie and glances up at him teasingly, clearly only too aware of the effect he's having on Ianto. As he slides the tie off and moves on to deftly unbutton Ianto's waistcoat, Jack starts to talk again, in a low drone that's almost as hypnotic as it is a definite turn-on. "Of course, I didn't wear as many clothes in those days as you do – or as I do now – so this part didn't take so long. I didn't even wear a jacket indoors, just a t-shirt and pants, socks, and shoes you could toe off – no underpants, of course…" He eases Ianto's waistcoat off and sinks to his knees to start on his fly, leaving Ianto to work on unbuttoning his shirt. "Then I'd be naked for him, and he'd still be fully-dressed, still in boots and jeans and that big leather jacket he used to wear – because he hardly ever took that off, even indoors – and he'd look me over, and it was one of the hottest things I'd ever known. Every time. If I wasn't hard before, that would do it." 

Ianto's trousers and pants are round his ankles now and he's painfully aware of the way his cock is standing to attention, already achingly hard. Jack rocks back on his heels to glance up at him, another of those bright, darting glances, and as he meets it, Ianto can feel his cheeks burning. Jack grins, and then looks back down to untie Ianto's laces, and help him out of shoes, socks and trousers so that when he finally lets his shirt fall too he's completely naked, and Jack – yes, Jack, for once, is still fully dressed.

He can't remember that ever having happened before. Usually, he's either telling Jack to strip or Jack's just doing it anyway, because he's _Jack_. Ianto's slower, more deliberate, and, more often than not, he's the one calling the shots.

Not tonight.

Jack walks around him, looking him over, and Ianto shudders suddenly. He hears Jack draw in a quick breath and wonders what he looks like to Jack, naked and vulnerable without all his protective layers. Jack completes the circle and then plunges a hand into the bowl of cold water. He holds it in there for a minute or so, then takes it out, checks the thermometer again and there's a quiet plop as he slips another ice-cube into the water. He dries his hand quickly on his shirt and then returns to Ianto's side and Ianto shivers at the shock of Jack's cold hand against his lower back.

"And then he'd bend me over something," Jack murmurs, his hand pressing gently, and Ianto tamely moves forward with Jack to the desk. Jack's hand glides upwards to a point between his shoulder-blades and presses more firmly, and Ianto bends over, making himself comfortable with his arms folded beneath his chest. He's not quite ready to put his head down. He looks back at Jack instead, over his shoulder.

Jack's busy slicking up his cold fingers and Ianto quails slightly at the thought of how they're going to feel inside him. Then two of them are pressing at his entrance, and he _knows_. The shock of the cold is somehow even more erotic than usual – not that there's anything that usual about this, because Jack doesn't fuck him that often. Jack likes to _be_ fucked.

Even so, Jack's fingers slide inside him easily enough and Ianto gasps as Jack carefully stretches him.

"If I was lucky," Jack drones on, eyes bright on Ianto's face, "he'd use his fingers first. If not… well, I was pretty experienced, even by then. It wasn't usually a problem."

Ianto groans as Jack's fingers slip out of him, and at last moves his arms forwards so he can rest his face on them. He knows what's coming next and he doesn't feel the need to watch. Instead he concentrates on slowing his rapid breathing, calming himself, because otherwise this is all going to be over far too quickly.

The hard iciness of the dildo is still a shock, however much he's expecting it, and he tenses automatically. He draws in a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, and feels the cold glass glide into him, slowly, relentlessly, until it can't go any further. It feels strange – cold, smooth, utterly unyielding… _alien_.

"That's it," Jack croons, screwing it gently in and out of him. "God, Ianto, you look so hot like this."

He can imagine Jack's face, watching his own hand on the dildo, focussed and intent. The image makes him groan. And then try to pull away, because suddenly this isn't what he wants any more.

"Jack," he says, his voice sounding husky and needy even to his own ears. "Jack, I want _you_."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Jack sounds amused, and annoyingly calm. There's a rustle of clothing and the rough press of trouser fabric against the backs of his legs as Jack leans over him to whisper, sweet and seductive, in his ear, "You'll have to earn that, Ianto. Tell me how you want me. Tell me what you'll do to me when you've got me." 

Heat floods Ianto's face again, because this is the sort of thing he asks of Jack and Jack always complies so prettily. He's certain he can't match that, and right now, he doesn't even want to try.

"Just fuck me, Jack," he says harshly. He knows he's going to break the mood, but suddenly he doesn't care. He just wants Jack there, inside him, not this unyielding, impersonal, _cold_ piece of glass.

There's a moment of silence, stillness. Then the steady slide of the dildo out of his body, and he cringes, because it feels like it's pulling his insides out with it.

"All right," Jack says, further away again, his voice empty. Ianto doesn't need to look round at him to know that his face will be blank of emotion but still somehow conveying hurt. He grits his teeth to stop himself apologising, but he can't help exhaling with relief as he hears Jack undressing – the slither of his belt, the rasp of his zip, the _snick_ of the condom wrapper and the faint squelch of lube – and then he finally feels flesh at his hole. Jack's cock feels unbelievably hot and yielding after the cold hardness of the dildo, and Ianto gasps as he's filled, not slowly and not that gently, as if Jack too has lost patience. Or perhaps Jack's punishing him for calling a halt to his game. Ianto doesn't actually care. He has Jack inside him and it's wonderful.

As Jack starts to move, warm and familiar and _human_ , remorse trickles through him. "Jack, I'm sorry," he says softly, lifting up and reaching back with one hand, searching to make contact with some part of Jack other than his cock.

His hand is taken by Jack's warm one. "Don't be." Jack's voice is warm too. "Never be sorry for wanting my cock."

Ianto finds himself grinning slowly. "No, sir."

"That's my boy." Jack squeezes his hand then lets it go to lean his fist on the desk, and Ianto catches his breath as Jack withdraws and slams back in, his aim perfect. The pressure on his cock as it rocks against the smooth wood of the desk as he's fucked is glorious.

"Jack," he gasps helplessly, feeling himself soaring, up and up, but instead of continuing the hard, fast pace, Jack gradually slows down, till he's almost still inside Ianto, just rocking lightly against Ianto's prostate, his fingers trickling down Ianto's back, over and over, setting his nerve-endings on fire.

"Jack?" he asks, fighting his arousal for coherence.

Jack's fingers pitter-patter on down over his arse this time, coming to rest on his hips, thumbs stroking down his crack to smear through the lube where Jack's cock sits inside him. (And he suddenly wonders when Jack added more lube, because there's plenty there now.) "Oh, god!" he groans, at the feel of that gentle touch where his skin is so sensitive, stretched around Jack's cock. Jack chuckles, dark and low, then groans himself as he strokes some more, his touch slowly getting firmer until he's actually pressing _inward_. Ianto's breath catches, and he struggles to keep enjoying the touch and not tense up as Jack's thumbs actually dip _inside_ him, against the cock already filling his hole. He can hardly believe there's _room_ for two thumbs as well as Jack's cock, but there obviously is, because they're pushing further inside now, very slowly, very carefully, but absolutely, definitely, _there_ ; just the thought of it is one of the most erotic things Ianto's ever known. The thought combines with the sensation to make lust curl through his belly and he hears a whimper from somewhere far away and realises it came from his own mouth.

With another low chuckle, Jack starts to move his thumbs, carefully but very deliberately easing the muscle at Ianto's entrance looser. Ianto does his best to work with him, relaxing as much as he possibly can, because he's cottoned on to Jack's plan now and the idea of it is turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

"Ever had two cocks inside you, Ianto?" Jack murmurs, confirming his suspicions, and it's all Ianto can do to form the words to answer.

"No," he manages, voice unsteady.

"Do you want to try it?"

Ianto almost chokes as Jack's thumbs suddenly push hard, right into him, filling him fuller than he's ever been. He can't speak. He's pretty impressed that he manages to nod.

"Ask me for it, Ianto."

He lifts his head, gasping for air against the incredible stretch of his hole. "Please, sir!" he gasps.

"Good boy." Jack's fingers pat his arse before he gently withdraws his thumbs and shifts against Ianto as he reaches for the dildo. He'd replaced it in the bowl of cold water, Ianto realises, and he shivers at the thought.

He rests his head on his forearms again, gathering strength, as Jack deftly slicks up the dildo again. Then he feels it pressing against him, above Jack's cock. It doesn't feel anywhere near pointed enough and it's so utterly inflexible that getting it in seems a hopeless task. Jack doesn't show any doubt, though. He just presses the dildo firmly forward, pressing his own cock downward and using the tip of his thumb to ease the top of Ianto's hole upwards, to stretch it gently past the solid tip of the dildo. Ianto feels helpless to assist: he's relaxed as far as he can be and the delicate manoeuvring is completely up to Jack.

At least he's in capable hands. If anyone knows how to coax that final little bit of stretch out of anyone, it's Jack.

Then something gives, and cold glass slips inside him. Jack exhales loudly and Ianto holds his breath. It's hard to breathe when he feels so full. So, _so_ full, as Jack slowly pushes the glass cock in on top of his own.

"You see," Jack murmurs, "the Doctor made me what I am. So what you're getting, Ianto, when I fuck you…" He stops pushing, both cocks soundly all the way in. "What you're getting is both of us, him and me, Time Lord and ex Time Agent."

Ianto grunts, because he can't be dealing with the metaphysical side of this right now. It's taking everything he has to deal with the physical, the impossible stretch and burn of his passage and the incredible contrast of hot human flesh and cold glass inside him.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Jack breathes, wonder in his voice, as he starts to move – just gently, but Ianto feels every millimetre of every pull and push. He nods, jerkily, still focussing on trying to stay relaxed so that he doesn't do himself any damage. Jack's hand strokes down his side, warm and firm, and he feels himself loosen up properly at last. He groans, panting, open-mouthed, finally feeling not just the incredible high of having managed to get both cocks inside him, but now the _pleasure_ too. 

"Love seeing you like this," Jack tells him softly. "Seeing you let go, open and needy and so, so into it all." His hand moves, trembling slightly, to stroke the side of Ianto's face. "So beautiful."

Ianto's eyes close and he moans softly. "Jack…"

"What, _cariad_?"

It's the 'cariad' that does it, that flips him impossibly further into arousal. He says with difficulty, "Need to come. Can't – can't keep this up for long." 

"Okay." Jack's hand strokes back down his body to his hip, and gently urges him backwards. It's difficult to move, but he manages to stagger back half a pace, so that his cock is off the desk. He extends his arms to grip the far edge for leverage, then whimpers as Jack's fingers close around his full, oversensitive cock, stroking, thumb sweeping over the head. Combined with how full his arse is, it's almost too much.

"Come for me, Ianto," Jack urges softly, and it doesn't take much more than that. A couple of thrusts into him, a couple of pulls of his cock, and he's coming, sobbing with the intensity of it, as his overstretched muscles spasm, coming so hard it actually _hurts_.

It's still amazing and wonderful and he'd do it again in a heartbeat, especially because he can feel Jack start to shudder inside him, pulled over the edge along with him. That's what makes it so perfect. The fact that he's _sharing_ this with Jack.

He doesn't realise he's shaking till Jack strokes a firm, warm hand down his back, murmuring soothingly as he starts to pull the dildo out. He shakes harder with reaction to the sensation of being emptied, one cock and then the other. There's a brief pause while Jack sorts himself out, and then Ianto's being gathered up, eased off the desk and into a standing position, leaning back against Jack's warmth and strength. And his clothes – he'd forgotten Jack was still fully dressed. It feels odd, but he's really not in a condition to care much.

Jack's put the dildo down on the desk and Ianto can't help gazing down at it, trying to get his head round the fact that it was inside him, _as well as_ Jack's cock. "Wow," he says softly, reverently.

Jack laughs softly, hugging him. "Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I'm definitely feeling it, sir." He feels sore, and empty.

"Yeah, you will, I'm afraid, for a couple of days."

Ianto nods. "It's all right, sir. It was worth it."

Definitely worth it, not only because it was unthinkably _hot_ , but because it's helped him understand Jack a little better. He reaches out a tentative hand towards the dildo, to touch it with his fingers. He's touched it before, of course (he's used it on Jack; hell, he's had it down Jack's _throat_ ) but he's never felt it inside him before, and certainly not like that. It's warm to the touch now, not icy as it was at first – warmed by being inside him, and next to Jack's cock. There's something a little poetic about that, he thinks. Something about the Doctor cooling Jack's heat, and Jack warming the Doctor up, and both of them coming together to make something so much better than they were alone.

Jack's who he is because he met the Doctor, and Ianto loves what he is. Perhaps it'll be easier not to be jealous next time.


End file.
